


Mina Gets a Love Life (An Unintentional Romance)

by hereforfood



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A lil hint of 2yeon, Am I using these tags right?, F/F, I don't, Who Knows?, as always, mina is a video game nerd, momo is a yokai, yeri is in it for a split second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfood/pseuds/hereforfood
Summary: Momo, a Yokai, has taken an interest in Mina’s love life and decides to help her get the girl.Or: Mina has the hots for Chaeyoung and Momo’s doing her best.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Mina Gets a Love Life (An Unintentional Romance)

**Author's Note:**

> A gay fakeout, if you will.
> 
> Also, a disclaimer: I don’t really know much about Yokai, so, sort of flying by the seat of my pants here.
> 
> Also: Don’t know much about making video games, so suspension of disbelief is a bit of a given here.
> 
> One more thing: This is the first time I’ve ever finished and published one of my stories. Do what you will with that information.

Mina pulled her hat from her head, running fingers through her hair. She grimaced at the slight sweat that dampened it. The after lunch rush hit the small cafe and left the three coworkers exhausted. Well, two of the workers. Mina and Tzuyu leaned against the cool metal of the counter, watching with mild amusement as Dahyun tried her best to combine every syrup in the shop into some sort of frappe.

“Okay?” Tzuyu’s voice was soft as she regarded Mina, head tilted in question. Mina placed the black cap back onto her head.

“Yeah, just a bit tired,” She let out a small chuckle. Tzuyu gave her a smile.

“Wanna try?” Dahyun offered Mina the concoction with an outstretched hand. Mina shook her head with a weary smile. Dahyun turned to Tzuyu.

“I think I’d die prematurely if I got a sip of that in me,” Tzuyu deadpanned, Mina’s chuckles following closely behind. Dahyun shrugged before taking another gulp of it.

The little bell above the door of the cafe chimed; Tzuyu, body probably still on edge from the insane rush of customers that hit the store just some twenty minutes before, flinched at the sound. Mina, the closest to the cash register, turned to address the customer, only to be beaten by Dahyun and her sound barrier breaking voice.

“Chaeyoungie!” Dahyun’s lip split into a wide smile at the sight of her best friend.

“Dahyunnie!” Chaeyoung yelled back, her face mirroring Dahyun’s. Mina had to remind herself to look away from the pink-haired girl. Staring at customers wasn’t generally encouraged.

“Hey Mina,” Chaeyoung was at the counter now, her smile a bit more tame, and voice quieter as she acknowledged the cashier.

“Hey,” Mina said dumbly— Chaeyoung was wearing pink lipstick. She was somewhat startled out of her stupor by, what seemed like, faint chuckling. She turned at the sound, but Tzuyu was busy looking at something on her phone and Dahyun was already making Chaeyoung’s order. “Uhm, the regular then?” Mina cleared her throat.

Chaeyoung hummed and nodded. Mina expected her to walk around the bend of the counter and talk to Dahyun, like usual, but instead, she leaned across the counter with a smile, pinning Mina in place.

“Did you get a haircut?”

“Uh...what?” Mina’s ears were filled with white noise, her face probably flushing from their close proximity.

“Your hair,” Chaeyoung gestured to her own hair that fell just at her jawline as a way of explanation. “It’s shorter, right?” Mina shot her a confused look— how could she have possibly noticed with her hair being constantly covered by a hat.

“Yeah, I— uh, did...cut it,”

“It looks good!” Mina flushed. Her small ‘thanks,’ was drowned out by Dahyun calling Chaeyoung again.

“Chaeng, what’d you get on that geometry test?”

“Ahh...I passed it,” Chaeyoung shrugged. Dahyun shot her a look. “The score doesn’t matter! Ds get degrees!” Dahyun frowned at this, before mirroring her shrug.

“True,” She finally conceded, with a wistful expression on her face.

“Mina’s good at math,” Tzuyu butt into the conversation, handing Chaeyoung her drink. Mina shot Tzuyu a look.

“Yeah?” Chaeyong was looking at her now. Dahyun abruptly dropped to her knees, clasping her hands together in the vein of a prayer, holding them towards Mina. 

“Mina, if you tutor me, I’ll buy whatever video games you want for a year!”

“You’re too broke for that,” Tzuyu deadpanned.

“I’ll buy you _one_ video game you want!” Mina pat Dahyun’s head.

“You don’t need to bribe me, Dahyun,”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tzuyu mumbled. Mina would’ve slapped her arm if she could reach her.

“Could you actually help us? We’re a bit...lacking in that area,” Chaeyoung spoke. Dahyun guffawed.

“Lacking? Try ‘literally unable to comprehend’! If I knew you were a math whiz, I would’ve been asking for help a lot sooner!”

“Dahyun, you _know_ that Mina has a degree in computer science,” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

“You need math for that?”

“It’s okay Dahyun,” Mina pat her cheek good-naturedly. “I’d love to help you,”

“And me?” Chaeyoung leaned over the counter again— disturbingly close to Mina as she fluttered her eyelashes and shot a blinding smile her way. Mina’s jaw dropped a bit.

“Uhh,”

“Of course she would, Mina loves helping people, right?” Tzuyu gave her an amused smile. Mina coughed.

“Ye— yeah, yes, I would...help you both,”

“Thank you!” Dahyun shot up from her kneeling position, wrangling Mina into a tight hug.

“Thank you Mina unnie,” Chaeyoung reached across the counter to squeeze her shoulder. It wasn’t a hug, but Mina’s fluttering heart didn’t seem to mind.

Chaeyoung quickly departed from the cafe shortly afterward, apparently, an art project awaited her. Mina soon found herself at the counter alone after Dahyun announced she would take her break and Tzuyu went in the back to restock their napkins. It wasn’t typical to have a lot of people coming in at this hour, so Mina could deal.

The little bell gave another ring.

“Oh, hi Momo,” Mina greeted the woman. She looked like she’d been running, clad in a sports bra and running shorts.

“Mina,” She smiled brightly. “How’s your night been so far?”

“...well, I spilled an entire cup of coffee on Dahyun, so,” Mina shrugged, trying to control the smile that nearly reached her lips. Mina had been in a rush to make and handoff three different drinks— she turned around a bit too quickly with the drink, still uncapped at the same time Dahyun was reaching for the milk on the counter. She had to remake that drink, to say the least.

“Ah, so it’s been nice then?” Momo wriggled her eyebrows, pulling a chuckle from Mina.

“Dahyun can be a bit...much sometimes, but we love her,” Mina shook her head. “Anyway, what’re we trying today?” Momo was trying to make her way through the entire menu, something she seemed quite adamant about since first stepping foot in the shop.

“Hmm,” She scanned the boards on the wall behind Mina. “You can pick this time,” She shrugged. Mina nodded, picking the first thing that came to mind— a mint frappe.

“So,” Momo started, “Who’s the cute girl with the pink hair?” Mina suddenly lost control of her hand whilst writing Momo’s name on her cup— abruptly drawing a line with a squeak of the marker.

“Who?” Mina coughed.

“The little one,” Momo held her hand near her shoulder, suggesting her height, “Cute, short pink hair?”

“Ah,” Mina croaked. “Uh, she’s a regular,” Momo gave her an amused smile— Mina was somewhat familiar with that spark of mischievousness behind her eyes. It was the type of look she’d get before doing something, like when she’d asked for Mina’s number, or for five shots in her drink.

“Yeah? What’s her name?” Mina turned away to blend her drink, hoping that Momo would stop trying if she didn’t get an answer. She wasn’t so lucky.

When Mina turned back, she caught Momo’s expectant gaze and cheeky smile.

“Sorry?”

“The girl, what’s her name?” Mina cleared her throat.

“Why do you care?” Momo cackled.

“It was just a question, Mina,” Mina winced. Maybe she was being a bit combative.

“I— uh,”

“I thought she was cute, I wanna get her number,” Momo winked at her. Mina flushed, feeling a sort of dread fill her stomach. Momo was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. And the thought of her pursuing Chaeyoung— perfect Momo— Mina couldn’t see anyone turning her down. Well, except for Mina herself, she supposed.

“Oh,” Was the only sound that bubbled from Mina’s chest. They sat in silence for a moment, Mina adding an obscene amount of whipped cream to the sweet drink— she was sure Momo would want it like that— before Momo broke the silence with quiet chuckles. Mina turned to look at her again, drink in hand— the chuckles grew into full belly laughs.

“You’re too funny Mitang,” That signature smile was back on Momo’s face. She took the drink from Mina, tapping her nose. “I’m just playing around, I know she’s yours,” She winked again. Mina flushed.

“I— what?”

“See you soon!” Momo waved goodbye as she practically skipped out of the establishment.

The back door swung open, revealing Tzuyu with napkins in hand. Mina raised a brow.

“That took a while,” She commented. Tzuyu returned the look, glancing at her watch.

“I was literally gone for a couple minutes,” Tzuyu laughed. “What? Did I miss anything?” Mina’s eyes went to the clock they kept on the wall. Tzuyu was right— the minute hand had barely moved. Weird.

“No, not really, just a customer,”

—

Mina hummed a tune, feeding documents into the paper shredder. Her days were usually more stimulating than this, though, with good comes bad. Especially when you were an intern. She didn’t mind it though, brainless work could be enjoyable too— she wasn’t exactly one for expending energy 24/7. Unsurprisingly, her quiet time was interrupted by a familiar blonde.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Sana ran into the office, hair askew in her ponytail. “SAVE ME!” She practically raced to Mina, throwing herself in her arms. Mina raised a brow, no one else in the small office seemed to pay any mind to the situation at hand, heads burrowed in their monitors.

“Sorry, what?” Though, her question was interrupted by Jeongyeon quickly following into the room.

“SANA!” Jeongyeon hightailed it over to Sana, who ran behind Mina, holding her by her waist, using her as a shield. “No, no, no, you’re not bringing Mina into this!”

“I’m sorry!”

“How many times is this gonna happen Sana!” Jeongyeon yelled.

“Sorry, what happened?” Mina asked tentatively.

“She spilled coffee on my laptop,” Mina winced. A developer’s worst nightmare. “Sana, you wanna tell her how many times this has happened?”

“I’d rather not,” It came muffled— she’d buried her head in Mina’s shoulder.

“So. Many. Times.” Jeongyeon said through gritted teeth. “I told you! No more drinks near me!”

“I forgot!” Jeongyeon sighed, rubbing a hand down her face.

“Uhm, I’m not doing anything right now...if you need help cleaning?” Mina offered, hoping it was enough to smooth the situation over. Jeongyeon shot her a grateful smile.

“You’re an angel Mina,”

The layout of the office was interesting, to say the least. Teams usually shared a whole floor— each developer having a large cubicle for themselves. Their setups varied, of course— Jeongyeon had an elaborate PC sat on her desk. Mina had commented on her expensive-looking keyboard (apparently she had it made especially with ‘clicky’ keys as she put it, and RGB lighting), only for Sana to butt in and call her a nerd— her workspace was enveloped in little plushies, sticky notes of every color lining the walls.

Mina mopped at the surface of her desk with a damp rag, throwing it back into the small bucket of water Jeongyeon had found for them.

“Thanks again,” Jeongyeon smiled, “Sana is so unbelievably clumsy, it blows my mind sometimes,” She rolls her eyes.

“It’s no problem,”

“Wanna see something cool?” Jeongyeon jumped onto her chair, rolling it toward her PC. With a few clicks, she was showing Mina the skeleton of their new video game. Her eyes hungrily ate up the visuals. “Hopefully we can get you to do some hands-on work,” Jeongyeon spoke.

“Yeah? I didn’t think…” Mina trailed off. Jeongyeon scoffed.

“Well, yeah, you’re an ‘intern’,” Jeongyeon emphasized the quotes. “But you know what you’re doing. And let’s be honest, I have no doubts that Jihyo is gonna pull you into the team after your internship is up,” Mina blushed at the praise.

“I guess we’ll see,” Jeongyeon placed a hand on Mina’s.

“I’ll see what she thinks about you shadowing me— I want you working on this with me, okay?” Mina nodded.

“Thanks, Jeong,”

“It’s no problem,” Jeongyeon grinned, mirroring Mina’s own words.

—

Mina was overcome with anxiety.

She’d felt utterly exhausted not even an hour ago back at her apartment. She loved her internship with every fiber of her being, but god, if it wasn’t tiring sometimes. She’d felt like her brain was thrown into a fryer. But she promised Dahyun and Chaeyoung that she’d help them study, and she wasn’t gonna submit herself to Dahyun’s puppy eyes and...well, she definitely couldn’t let Chaeyoung down.

She stood in front of their apartment, preparing herself— _just knock_ , she chastised herself. It was only studying, after all. She was good at this. She knocked.

It suddenly occurred to her that this was the first time Chaeyoung would see her anywhere but the cafe. Mina's mind flitted to her outfit choice— jeans and a black trench coat over her white t-shirt— but the door flew open and she was quickly pulled into a tight hug, courtesy of Dahyun.

“Mina unnie! My savior!”

“Hey Dahyun,” Mina squeaked out.

“Hey! Don’t strangle our tutor!” She could hear Chaeyoung further into the apartment. Dahyun let her go, pulling back with a large grin.

“Want something to drink?”

Mina walked further into the apartment, letting Dahyun close the door and pull her into their kitchen after she took her shoes and coat off. Their apartment was pretty small, but it was cozy. Their furniture was warm shades of grey and white— a couch taking most of the space in the living room and a pretty new looking TV (Mina knew that Dahyun was a pretty avid TV watcher, so that made sense). Their kitchen was pretty sparse, but clean— which surprised Mina, considering Dahyun lived there. She remembered having to constantly tell a newly hired Dahyun not to leave dirty rags out on the counter and to clean the espresso machine when she was done with it.

Chaeyoung was rooting through their fridge, pulling out a soda. “Want one?”

“Uh, sure,” Chaeyoung shot Mina a warm smile, handing her the soft drink.

“Can I have one?” Dahyun spoke up, behind Mina, pulling snacks out of the pantry.

“Get it yourself,” Chaeyoung deadpanned.

“You’re right next to the fridge! Jerk!” Chaeyoung replied with a cackle, as she ran past Dahyun and into the living room.

Mina followed, sitting on the far end of the couch— far from Chaeyoung. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to take it if she were close to the girl. Apparently Chaeyoung didn’t get the memo, because— seeing Mina sit on the far end of the sofa— she’d scooted, very, very close to Mina, their thighs touching. Mina felt as if she’d turned to stone. Chaeyoung reached for the textbook on their coffee table, opening it up to their newest chapter. Dahyun took her spot right next to Chaeyoung.

“So...math?” Dahyun offered. This was going to be a long night.

Surprisingly, Dahyun understood most of the concepts without a hitch— “I knew it, I’m a genius!” she’d declared, Chaeyoung flicked her forehead— Chaeyoung, on the other hand, had her head buried in the pages of the textbook. She moaned, as if in pain— Mina understood, math did feel pretty painful to do sometimes. She tentatively patted her back.

“It takes a bit to understand sometimes,” Mina tried to soothe.

“But— but Dahyun got it!”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!” Chaeyoung shot her a look. “Okay, fine,” Dahyun deflated, agreeing. Mina held in a laugh— Chaeyoung looked so cute like this, cheeks ruddy with embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” Mina took Chaeyoung’s hand and ran a thumb over the back of it— she tried to pull back when she felt Chaeyoung stiffen, but Chaeyoung only held her hand tighter. “We’ve been at this for a while, your brain’s probably all fuzzy,”

“Mina’s right,” Dahyun pat Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Unnie,” She turned to Mina, “Wanna stay for dinner?” Mina’s eyes bounced between the two, their hopeful gazes lingering.  
“You should stay,” Chaeyoung spoke softly, catching her eyes. Mina swallowed.

“Sure,”

—

Dahyun fell asleep almost straight after they ate dinner, cuddled up to one of the pillows on the couch. Chaeyoung walked Mina to the door, stopping Mina’s hand when she reached for her coat— “Let me,” Chaeyoung took the coat into her hands, gesturing for Mina to pull her arms through. Chaeyoung adjusted the garment with gentle, fleeting touches. Mina felt her neck get hot.

When she walked through the door, she turned to face Chaeyoung again— Chaeyoung leaned, hand on the door frame, regarding her with a strange look, one that Mina had a hard time understanding (though, she wasn’t too great at deciphering people in general). Mina cleared her throat.

“Uh, you did a good job,” Mina resisted the urge to groan at herself. That was stupid. That thing that came out of her mouth? That was stupid.

“Thanks to you,” Chaeyoung shot her a charming smile. Mina felt her stomach flip again.

“I’m just glad to help,” Mina returned the smile, though, hers was probably a lot more awkward looking. Chaeyoung nodded distractedly, eyes still on Mina. Mina’s gaze fell to the door jamb, mind racing. Was she supposed to leave? Was Chaeyoung waiting for her to leave? Should she say something?

“Mina—” 

“Uh, anyway, thanks for dinner—” Mina stopped. “Sorry, what—”

“No, I wasn’t—” Chaeyoung stopped at the same time, her cheeks were red. Mina was glad she wasn’t the only one that felt embarrassed. Unless Chaeyoung was embarrassed _for_ Mina. God, that made Mina’s cheeks grow even hotter.

“Thank you for dinner,” Mina spoke again.

“Of course,” Chaeyoung nodded. “Have a good night,” Mina nodded and walked away. She heard the door close behind her and turned, sighing, god, she was a mess. When she turned back, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling that she’d seen something in the corner of her eye— a figure maybe. She hoped no one saw that, she was carrying it with her to her grave.

Mina immediately wrapped herself in the blanket she’d kept on the back of the couch when she got home. It was weirdly cold in the apartment.

Grabbing her laptop from the coffee table, she intended on getting some work done on her game. It was a small thing, if anything it’d probably be a little app that she’d throw out there. It wasn’t anything new to Mina, having already had a couple of apps on the app store. It was probably one of the main reasons she was able to land an internship at JYP Gaming.

Things like this often seized Mina’s mind until she was finished with the project— though, Chaeyoung seemed to be more important to her brain at the moment. She sighed. Had there been a more awkward moment in her life than that interaction at the door? Mina wasn’t sure.

“Are all humans this useless?” An exasperated voice sounded from beside Mina— Mina let out a screech. In an instant, her body was shoved to the opposite side of her couch, facing the intruder. Mina lost her balance, awkwardly falling from her couch, catching herself on wobbly legs.

“WHAT THE FUCK? MOMO WHAT ARE YOU— !” The woman sat in her armchair, legs crossed casually. She was dressed comfortably in ripped jeans and a cropped t-shirt. “HOW— !?” Mina couldn’t get a sentence out. “What is this!? Are you a stalker?! Are you stalking me?! Did you— why are you in my home!?”

“I…” Momo shot her a sheepish look. “Uh, I teleported in?” Mina felt her fear get instantly replaced by anger. She was crazy. This was crazy. Mina contemplated running into the kitchen for a weapon of some sort— she’d left the metal kettle on the stove, maybe that would work?

“What is wrong with you?” Mina spat each word out with as much venom as she could muster without physically touching the other girl. Momo winced a bit.

“Maybe this wasn’t the best way—”

“Momo,” Mina cut the woman off. Momo shrank in her armchair. “Get out of my apartment before I call the cops,”

“Uh—”

“MOMO!” Momo slid from the chair and practically ran to the door, taking a moment to stand in the doorway.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“GET OUT!” Mina yelled, a door slam trailing straight after.

After locking the door— and double-checking those same locks— she decided to check her room and the guest bedroom. The windows were locked, like how they were this morning. So was the one in the living room. Mina felt an unsettling shiver fall down her spine. She didn’t even know how to comprehend what in the hell had just occurred.

She fell asleep, her phone in a vice grip.

Mina woke the next day, nearly forgetting the incident. It felt more like a fever dream than anything, and feeling such a separation from the memory, she dressed, ate and headed for her internship without any anxiety from last night crawling in her gut.

That is until she arrived at JYP Gaming.

Mina felt anger flare in her gut instead of anxiety, like she’d expected. Momo sat in the waiting room, facing the entrance, eyes falling on Mina the moment she walked in. She was dressed in a pantsuit this time— blazer and all, her hair up in a bun. Mina walked to Momo without a hitch in her step— Momo’s eyes widened a bit, maybe she was surprised at how bold Mina was being, Mina sure was.

“What are you doing here?” Mina’s words were sharp and cutting.

“Uhh, I thought we should talk about last night?”

“Like how you fucking broke into my apartment?”

“I didn’t— !”

“Mina?” Sana’s sweet voice filtered through their conversation, Mina looked up to see the woman’s confused look etched on her face. “What’re you doing…?”

“I was—”

“She can’t see me,” Momo cut in. Mina turned to her, brows furrowing. Mina had it up to here with Momo’s bullshit.

“What are you— !? What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Momo winced, her eyes shooting to Sana, Mina followed, seeing the way Sana’s face grew even more bewildered.

“Who are you talking to?” Sana spoke slowly, approaching her even slower. Mina’s eyes widened. Sana was literally a couple of feet from her and Momo, surely she could see the grown woman sitting on the couch in front of her? Momo waved her hand in front of Mina’s face, catching her attention.

“She can’t see me Mitang,” Momo spoke through gritted teeth, panic lacing her tone. Mina was convinced that her neurons stopped working. “Tell her that you were rehearsing!” Mina shot her a confused look, “Like for a play! Or something!”

Mina turned to Sana again, who only looked more confused.

“Uhhh,” Mina cleared her throat. “I was...rehearsing…for a...play,” Mina spoke. Sana’s eyes lit up.

“Really!? I didn’t know you did acting!” Sana’s signature smile replaced that frown on her face— Mina let out a silent sigh of relief.

“I don’t really…” Mina mumbled.

“Meet me in the bathroom, second floor,” Momo said to her, Mina turned to look at her again, only for the girl to disappear in front of her eyes, a cloud of red smoke the only physical evidence of the woman. Mina’s stomach dropped— she resisted the urge to scream out in fright, instead, her body froze.

“Mina?” Mina turned stiffly. “Did you wanna grab some coffee with me?” The girl gave her a patient smile.

“I, uh, bathroom, I have to go, right now—” Mina walked past the woman.

Mina decided to take the stairwell, she’d fidget too much in the elevator, even if she was only going a floor up.

Tentatively, she opened the door to the bathroom and there stood Momo, leaning against the sinks. She gave Mina an apologetic smile. Mina’s thoughts flew so quickly in her mind, she wasn’t sure she could catch any of them let alone verbalize them.

“I can explain,” Momo started. Mina only watched. “What I said about the teleporting—”

“I saw,”

“Yeah, well, now you know I’m not lying,” Mina’s throat was dry.

“That’s not an explanation,”

“I’m a Yokai,” Mina narrowed her eyes. Right. A Yokai. Mina remembered the tales, back when she was in primary school. Her classmates would whisper them to one another, trying their best to frighten one another. Mina could recall many sleepless nights, thinking that a headless woman would show up at the foot of her bed, or a floating head would chase her down dark alleyways in the dead of night. It was all bullshit of course.

“Fuck you,”

“I am!”

“Momo, I swear to god—”

“YOU JUST SAW ME TELEPORT! And your little friend didn’t see me—”

“I don’t care—”

“Look! I’m a spirit! Okay! A Yokai! That’s the explanation!” Mina watched her warily.

“What does a _Yokai_ want from me?”

“Momo, I’m still Momo.” Momo seemed a bit sad at Mina’s implication. Mina rolled her eyes.

“What do you want from me, Momo?”

“I want to help!”

“God—” Mina ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the strands. “This is insane,” She crouched down, close to the floor, propping her face on her hands.

“Are you...okay?” Momo stepped towards her cautiously.

“No, Momo, I’m not.”

“Should I keep talking…?”

“Probably not,” Mina looked up at the woman. She looked concerned— it was odd, but the feeling hit Mina nonetheless. She felt her body calm down, despite the circumstances. “Yokai? Aren’t those...like...”

“Yeah, Japanese folklore,” Momo sat on the ground next to her. She seemed to contemplate something before speaking again, “I’m not...specialized though,” Mina flinched— she spoke in Japanese, fluent Japanese. Momo only sent her a soft smile, seeming to know Mina’s thoughts. “I don’t do any of that stuff, like hunt people down for, I don’t know, betraying their wife, or whatever— I’m just...a normal spirit,” She shrugged.

“But...you want to help me?”

“Yeah, well, I like to interact with people, a lot. And...I like you Mitang, and I want to help you get the girl!” Momo slapped Mina’s shoulder, instantly regretting the motion seeing how jarred Mina was, “Sorry! Sorry!”

“It’s...fine,” Mina sighed. “What do you mean?”

“Chaeyoung, your girl,” Momo explained, as if it were factual.

“She— she’s not, ‘mine’, I mean, we’re not, I—”

“This is what I mean! You’re both so useless!” Mina furrowed her brows.

“Wait...you were watching us! That night! When I— the study session, you were there, I saw you!” The hallway— that figure, Mina’s right, she knows it. Momo only nods.

“I’ve been watching you Mitang,” Momo grimaced, “Wait, that sounds weird,”

“This has _been_ weird since you showed up at my apartment,” Mina sighed. “...exactly how long have you been...watching?”

“Since I first started going to the cafe,” Momo’s face was surprisingly devoid of emotion, instead, she watched Mina with interest.

“Ah,” Mina thought back. Momo’s been going to the cafe for a little over a month. That was...a while. “That...invisibility thing,” Momo nodded. “Have you used it on me? Before…?”

“Oh yeah, that wasn’t the first time I’ve been in your apartment,” Mina’s eyes widened.

“Momo, I hope you know that that’s a horrible invasion of privacy,” Mina’s anger flared back up.

“I know! I’m sorry! I was curious, this was before we really started talking and stuff,” Momo pouted. “I do it to everyone!”

“That really doesn’t make it any better,” Mina scolded. She let out a harsh breath. “And at Chaeyoung’s…?”

“...I was there too,” Momo admitted.

“Right…Momo, we’re going to have to...lay down some ground rules,”

“Wait, are you letting me help you?”

“Help with what?!” Mina practically growled.

“With your lack of a love life!” Momo was back to being bouncy and energetic. Mina rolled her eyes.

“Why do you even care!”

“Because, you’re useless! And you’re cute! And I wanna help! Please?” Mina flushed slightly— Momo had managed to call her mute multiple times within the short span of time they’d been sitting here.

“Why should I! You’re weird! And creepy!”

“Well...I am a Yokai, so, it comes with the territory,” Momo mumbled, suddenly defeated. She did make a point.

“Look, I don’t need anyone, let alone _you_ meddling in my romantic life. Or _any_ parts of my life, got it?”

“But—”

“Ground rules, Momo,” Mina cut her off— Momo submitted, nodding. “No more of that invisibility stuff around me! And stop breaking into my house!”

“Teleporting—”

“I don’t care! Just stop coming in without my permission, it’s rude and creepy,” Mina grunted. Momo honestly didn’t seem to be much of a threat, she’d been honest (as far as Mina knew), a little too honest, and seemed to be apologetic— she really just seemed to lack social skills, if Mina were being honest. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Momo nodded, still pouting.

“Stop,”

“What?”

“Pouting, you know it’s wrong,” Mina scolded. Momo sighed.

“Fine, you’re right, I’m sorry,”

“Good,” Mina stood, straightening her skirt out. Momo followed, standing as well. Mina raised a brow.

“Can I join you?”

“...you want to come to work with me?”

“I usually do,” Momo gave her a smile.

“I…” Mina didn’t even want to get into this right now, she was gonna be late to work. “How boring is your life?” Mina muttered. Momo let out a raucous laugh— Mina had to admit that it was nice to hear it coming from Momo, after seeing her look so uncharacteristically sad.

“It’s not that I have nothing to do,” She rolled her eyes, “I just find you interesting!”

“I’m—?” Mina was far from interesting. She went to work, went home, played video games or watched TV and went to sleep. That was her life. Momo could be following around billionaires (well she technically was, but that wasn’t the point), or traveling the world, but she chose to follow Mina around? “Your choices are questionable,” Momo let out another laugh at this.

“You underestimate yourself Mitang,” Momo’s smile grew softer. “So...can I come to work with you?”

—

Momo kept her promise. She was visible the entire time— to Mina at least, she’d have to get used to not talking to the girl aloud with anyone around if this was going to become a normal thing. Oddly enough, Mina didn’t think she’d mind if Momo did stick around. The girl was an unexpectedly good companion— her odd observations about things (“God, the angle of this room is weird”, “Mitang, the stain on that man’s shirt looks like Texas,”) managed to entertain Mina to no end.

On their way back from the bathroom (Mina had tried to convince Momo to stay back, but Momo begged, saying that she would stand outside of the bathrooms, far away from Mina’s stall), Mina was intercepted by a familiar voice.

“Mina!” The woman turned to the sound of harsh whispering— Sana stood, her head peeking out of the doorway to the office’s kitchen space, her face etched in panic. She waved Mina over frantically. Momo followed dutifully behind her.

“What’s—” Mina found herself being pulled into the kitchen, the door slamming quickly behind her. Mina held in her surprise when she saw Momo just walk straight through as if there were no door there.

“I broke the microwave!” Sana pointed to the sad machine— lights flashing on the display.

“You— how?” Mina could hear Momo’s amused chuckle from beside her. Mina was used to Sana’s clumsy displays— the girl managed to ruin everything in one way or another, and it was usually Mina she turned to for help.

“I don’t know! I didn’t put metal in it this time either!”

Mina didn’t really want to go near the object, for fear of it exploding or something inane like that. Instead, she shot a discreet look at Momo, hoping the girl might have some sort of insight into the issue, only to find her staring intently at Sana. Mina furrowed her brows, showing the odd sight to the side. She figured that the Yokai probably didn’t have much interaction with things as inane as microwaves on a daily basis anyway.

She’d have to do this on her own, she supposed. The microwave turned out to be rebooting— the time needed to be fixed was all— someone probably unplugged it, Mina explained patiently to Sana.

Leaving the kitchen, thankful that nothing spilled or exploded all over her— she’d worn a white shirt today after all— Mina regarded Momo when they reached an empty part of the hallway on their way back to the shared office space.

“Why were you so quiet?”

“Huh?” Momo had an innocent expression plastered on her face. Mina thought it looked a little too innocent.

“Back in the kitchen,”  
“Ahh…” She trailed off. “Was I quiet? I don’t know—”

“ _Momo,”_

“Your friend’s really hot,” She muttered with finality. Mina gave her an amused smirk. “What!?”

“You’re ridiculous,”

“Why!?” Mina only shook her head.

Mina stopped by her apartment before her next shift at the cafe— most of her days were like this, attending her internship, then working a shift straight after. The internship didn’t pay too well, but she was hoping something would come out of it when it ended. Not that money was particularly a problem for Myoui Mina. It was just nice to have her own income, is all.

She stepped through the door, about to shut it when she realized that Momo hadn’t followed her in.

“Are you coming?” Momo suddenly looked nervous.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me just barging in,” Mina felt her confusion morph into a sort of warmth, small and threaded in her chest as she looked at the woman.

“I’m inviting you in,” Mina opened the door wider— not that the woman needed the door out of the way to step in anyway. Momo mimicked Mina’s own movements, taking off her shoes at the door, dissipating as soon as they hit the floor— though, instead of hanging up her coat, she took it off of herself and snapped, following the same fate as her shoes.

“It’s not real,” Momo explained, seeing Mina’s awed expression.

“Why’d you take off your shoes then?”

“...because you did?” Mina resisted the urge to laugh at the girl’s bewildered look.

“You can wait in the living room while I change,” When Mina walked back into the main room, met with the sight of Momo, dutifully sitting on her couch. Mina furrowed her brows at the affection that threatened to blossom in her chest, before signaling Momo to follow her out the door.

The cafe was packed by the time Mina had clocked in— only having a moment’s time to tie her apron around her waist and slap her hat on her head.

“So, do you usually watch me at work too?” Mina asked, in between the rush of customers. She whispered the question whilst bending over— digging through a cabinet for more flavoring syrups.

“Yep,”

“You’re not, like, standing over my shoulder all the time or anything, right?” Mina stood from her crouching position, a bottle of syrup in hand— she sent a glance in Momo’s direction, seeing her shake her head.

“I usually just sat over there,” She pointed to a corner of the store. Before Mina could continue the conversation, a voice cut her train of thought off— a yelp rather.

Yeri stood frozen by the coffee grinder— ground coffee beans sprayed across the counter and onto her shirt.

“Uh,” Yeri gave Mina a sheepish smile. “Unnie, I… might’ve forgotten to put the lid on,”

“It’s...fine,” Mina spoke carefully. She looked about the shop, it wasn’t busy, no one in line yet. “Just, clean up in the back, I got the front covered,”

“You do?” Momo questioned. Mina shrugged.

“Sorry unnie!” The high schooler ran into the back, practically sprinting. Mina rolled her eyes fondly at the display of energy.

Mina turned back to the counter just as three people walked in. _Great_. She was about to open her mouth to greet the first person when she heard a snap of fingers by her side.

The entire store flew into silence instantaneously. Mina looked around— stunned didn’t even cover it. Every single person sat or stood, completely frozen.

“What—”

“I thought you’d need help, you know, with the coffee and stuff,” Mina’s head snapped to Momo, who was now holding a broom and dustpan, gesturing to the coffee grounds.

“I— what did you do?” Mina’s voice bordered on scared. Momo caught the tone shift— her eyes widening.

“Was I not supposed to do that!?” Momo looked like a child being chastised.

“What? No, I mean, it was...thoughtful, I just— what…?” Mina looked around the store again. She was suddenly struck with an air of familiarity about the situation.

“Oh, it’s just something I can do,” Momo shrugged.

“...freeze time?” Mina ventured.

“Yeah, sure, something like that,” Momo gave her a bright grin. Mina tried not to look at the people, stuck in time. She shivered imperceptibly. “Should I sweep this?” Momo gestured to the mess.

“I, uh, I got it,” Mina took the broom, though Momo insisted on holding the dustpan. Once that was settled, Momo snapped her fingers; noise swept through the store all at once, assaulting and nearly overloading Mina’s senses. She blinked hard, catching the odd look from the man that stood at the counter.

“Hi, how are you today?” Mina gave a careful smile.

When Mina’s break came, she let the anxiety flood through her body again— there were no more customers for her brain to focus on anymore.

“Momo,” The girl’s body perked at being addressed. “Uh, that thing with the...snap?” Momo nodded. “I just— can you not...do that?” Momo gave her a curious look.

“Why?”

“It’s just…” How could Mina express just how horribly intense and frightening it had been? “Odd,” Mina swallowed.

“Oh.” Momo looked away, eyes glazed in that far away look she often got. “It makes you uncomfortable?” Mina nodded. “Why? I’d think anyone would be grateful for more time on their hands,”

“It’s not— I’m sure it’s useful, but it’s just...a bit much to handle,” Momo gave her another curious look before nodding.

“Okay,”

Mina took another breath, before remembering something.

“When you came into the shop, it was a while ago, there wasn’t anyone in the store, but— did you use that? The time thing?” Mina expected Momo to think, perhaps search for the memory, but she seemed to know exactly what Mina was referring to, nodding immediately. 

That explained things.

Another thing came to mind. “Do you even eat?”

“Eh?”

“I mean, I know I’ve served you drinks and whatever, but you’re...not alive, so...do you eat?” Momo hummed, as if affirming that her train of thought was sound.

“I do. I can. I don’t need to though,” Momo shrugged. “I really like food though, so I eat. A lot,”

“You haven’t while you’ve been with me,” Mina noted.

“I...guess I haven’t had a chance?” Mina felt a bit saddened by that. Did Momo feel discouraged around Mina? It was odd that she’d felt this way about Momo— a spirit, apparently. But she was so human. Mina shook the thought from her head. That was a rabbit hole that she was unwilling to fall into right now.

“I’ll grab some pastries for you when I’m off my shift,”

“Really?” Momo’s smile grew from unsure to unbridled with joy at Mina’s small nod.

Mina kind of hated how easy it was to like Momo. 

—

They began a tentative companionship.

Mina’s days started with meeting Momo outside of her front door, walking with her to the subway, riding to her internship and to the shifts at the cafe that followed after. At first, Mina couldn’t help but be a little weirded out by the extra company in the day. Mina’s life has always been a solitary one, not that she was complaining. She’d never really had to share her time with other people— even growing up with her brother it wasn’t as intimate a relationship as the one Mina had found herself forming with the Yokai.

There was one activity that Mina refused to have Momo tag along to.

Momo followed Mina on her trek to Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s apartment, stopping at the front door.

“See you in a bit,” She waved, giving Mina a small smile, before disappearing. Mina bit back the guilt she felt. It’s not like she was obligated to Momo’s wants and needs.

Her knocks on the door were not answered by a bear hug from Dahyun this time— something she’d grown accustomed to over the span of their sessions. Instead, it opened to reveal Chaeyoung, a warm smile on her face, body swallowed by a large blue crew neck and shorts.

“Hey!” Chaeyoung greeted, stepping back to let Mina.

“Hey, where’s Dahyun?” There was a distinct lack of the girl in the apartment, emphasized by how quiet the atmosphere was. Chaeyoung and Dahyun together were like an explosion.

“Oh, she’s busy with a group project, sorry, I should’ve texted you,”

“No, that’s fine, uh, so…” Mina glanced around the apartment again. “Just us this time?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry, I’m pretty well behaved without Dubu around,” Chaeyoung chuckled, but Mina’s face seemed to refuse to move, even for a fake smile. “Did you wanna order something? I was thinking tteokbokki,” Even at the mention of one of her favorite foods, Mina found herself still stiff. She cleared her throat.

“Uh, yeah, that sounds good. I’m just gonna use the bathroom real quick,” Chaeyoung nodded distractedly, searching for the restaurant's number.

Closing the bathroom door behind herself, Mina turned the faucet on.

“ _Momo_ ,” She whispered, somewhat frantically. She jumped when she saw the demon’s figure pop up beside her, red smoke accompanying her form.

“What’s up?” Mina stared at her blanky for a moment.

“I didn’t think that would work,” She mumbled. Momo shrugged, leaning against the bathroom counter. Mina glanced at the faucet, still running— she hoped their water bill wouldn’t raise because of this.

“Is something wrong?” Mina shook her head, sighing.

“I think I panicked?” Momo shot her a confused look. “Dahyun isn’t here…” Momo waited for her to finish, an understanding ‘Oh’, leaving her lips.

“Chaeyoung’s the only one here?” Mina nodded. “That’s a good thing!”

“No! It’s not!”

“You can finally make a move on her though!”

“Move!? I don’t have _moves_! Momo!”

“What? What do you want me to do? Show up at the door and invite myself in?” Mina rubbed a hand down her face. In all honesty? Mina did want that. “I can stay if you want?” Mina looked up again. Momo shrugged.

“Please?”

Exiting the bathroom, Chaeyoung announced that their food would be there in another ten minutes. Momo let out a small whine, to which Mina gave her an amused look— understanding the situation they were currently in. Mina’s come to understand just how much Momo loves her food. Despite being a Yokai and not having to consume nutrients, Momo had an affinity for human food, all kinds of human food. So much so that Mina’s made it a habit to take a couple pastries home for the girl after her shifts at the cafe.

So, Momo having to watch Mina and Chaeyoung eat food without her was surely pure torture.

“I’ll make you food when we get home,” Mina whispered to Momo when Chaeyoung left to go into the kitchen. Momo gave her a thankful smile. It was the least she could. Mina looked away just before Chaeyoung came back, drinks in hand.

“Alright, so, do you think we can go over the last chapter again? I’m kind of struggling,” Chaeyoung gave a small grimace.

“Sure,” Mina shrugged, pulling the textbook closer to herself. Mina managed to get through one page of the chapter when Momo spoke up.

“What the hell is that?” Momo pointed at a particularly hard equation on the page. Mina couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. 

“What’s so funny?” Chaeyoung asked, her own lips curling into a smile. Mina shook her head.

“Uh, nothing, I just remembered something,”

The food had arrived and they were about halfway through the chapter when Momo decided that it was too quiet in the apartment.

“Mitang,” She spoke. Mina ignored her, continuing to watch Chaeyoung work her way through a problem. She bit her lip worryingly, noticing an error.

“Chaeng,” The girl in question looked up and Mina warmed at the sight of her wide eyes. She pointed at the mistake on her paper. “You missed a step,” Chaeyoung’s eyes brightened.

“Ah! Thanks!”

“Mitang,” Momo spoke again, letting the syllables of the name stretch. “Mitang,” She spoke again.

Mina rolled her eyes, shooting a quick glance to Momo. She raised her brows as if to say ‘What?’ Momo’s lips only stretched into a grin.

“Hi,” Mina turned to Chaeyoung again, effectively ignoring the Yokai.

“Alright,” Chaeyoung spoke, pulling away from the paper. “I think I got it this time,” Mina gave her an encouraging smile, pulling the paper into her hands.

“Mina,” Momo spoke again. Mina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Tell Chaeyoung she’s pretty,” Mina shook her head.

“Is it right?” Chaeyoung spoke, tone worried.

“Y-Yeah, it is, it’s right,” Mina smiled, strained. Chaeyoung gave her a confused look.

“Ah, okay, sweet. I guess we can move on then,”

“Why not? Mitang,” Momo spoke again. Mina clearly didn’t think this through. How was she supposed to talk to Momo in front of Chaeyoung and not seem like a complete lunatic? “Oh! I know! Ask her about her relationships!” Mina stood up abruptly, causing Chaeyoung to startle.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Mina spoke, rushed. When they reached the bathroom, Mina turned to Momo.

“Why is your advice so absurdly bad?”

“What do you mean? I’m just trying to get you to make a move!” Mina rubbed her temple.

“Just, maybe stop with the advice for now? It’s kind of hard to talk to you in front of Chaeng like that,” Momo gave her a sly smile. “What?”

“It’s cute that you call her Chaeng,” Mina flushed.

“Dahyun calls her Chaeng too,” Momo only hummed.

“Why don’t you give me a nickname? I have a nickname for you!” Momo suddenly whined.

“You...want a nickname?” Momo nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, I never asked for a nickname in the first place anyway,” Mina mumbled causing Momo to pout.

“Fine,” Momo sighed. Mina regarded her incredulously.

“I’ll think about it?” Mina was suddenly assaulted by a hug. Momo was touchy, that was for sure. She’d pat Mina on the head, or grab her shoulder or arm and cuddle up against her, but she hadn’t initiated a hug yet. It was full bodied— Mina was surrounded by Momo’s soft warmth (which Mina allowed herself to question for a moment, because were Yokai supposed to be this warm and soft?) She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the way her chest moved against her— it was comforting.

“No more advice though,” Mina mumbled into Momo’s shoulder.

“...fine.”

When Mina goes back into the living room (Momo in tow, of course), she’s not expecting to see Chaeyoung packing away all of her schoolwork.

“Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could stop here tonight and wait to cover the chapter when Dahyun’s here. I didn’t wanna start without her. But I was wondering if you wanted to stay and...watch a movie or something with me?” Chaeyoung asked, an unsure smile on her face, gesturing to the tv screen.

“Oh my god,” Momo spoke beside her, Mina looked to her, eyes wide, looking for help. “I’m pretty sure this is a date now,” Momo nodded, crossing her arms. Mina cleared her throat, growing red at the idea.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I can— that sounds nice,” Chaeyoung gave her a winning smile.

“Awesome!”

Chaeyoung put on some sort of drama, Mina wasn’t sure because her attention was effectively diverted from the screen. She couldn’t help but feel a bit tense. Chaeyoung was there, sat beside her, a little too close— maybe that was good thing, Mina wasn’t sure. She nearly jumped at a hand landing on her shoulder.

“Are you okay? You don’t look like you’re breathing...” Mina let out a breath. It was only Momo. “Just relax, the girl obviously wants to spend time with you,” Momo moved to crouch in front of Mina, expression soft. She waited a moment, “Okay?” She watched Mina carefully, eyes shifting to every part of her face. Mina nodded. She gave her thigh a pat, before going back to the armchair beside the couch.

Mina settled into the couch, breathing like Momo had encouraged her to. Chaeyoung shifted beside her, bringing their bodies closer.

“I hate this guy,” Chaeyoung whispered in a secretive tone. She gave Mina a playful smile. Mina watched as the aforementioned character cheated on the main heroine.

“Ah, he seems like a keeper,” Chaeyoung giggled beside her. Mina felt pride swell up in her chest.

“He’s definitely your type, I can tell,” Mina shoved at Chaeyoung’s shoulder, causing the girl to squeal.

“Oh yeah? Who’s your type? I’m guessing the girl?” Mina looked pointedly at the screen. The scene changed, the camera giving the main character a glamour shot.

“No!” Chaeyoung spoke quickly, affronted by the suggestion. She glanced to the screen contemplatively before turning back to Mina with a shy smile. “Maybe a little bit,”

“I knew it!” Mina clapped her hands together, laughing at the revelation.

“She’s cute! I like cute girls, sue me!” Mina’s laughs grew quiet at the significant look at the Chaeyoung was pointing towards her. The girl turned back to the screen quickly.

“I like this part,” She spoke.

Mina turned to Momo, who’s brows seemed to be perpetually raised throughout the entirety of the interaction. She only shot her a thumbs up.

When Chaeyoung saw Mina out (and unknowingly, Momo) and the door to the apartment closed, Momo’s hands went to Mina’s shoulders. She hopped excitedly.

“We’re making progress Mitang!” Mina let herself smile at the pure joy on Momo’s face. As they walked to the subway station, Mina let herself say the words that circuited her brain from the moment that Momo had come to her aid in Chaeyoung’s apartment.

“Thanks Momo,”

“That was all you,” She shrugged, ruffling Mina’s hair.

“No, I meant...for staying with me,” Mina grew red at the vulnerable admittance. She threw her gaze down to the sidewalk.

“Of course Mitang,” Mina didn’t see Momo’s face, but the softness in her tone was enough for Mina to feel Momo’s bashful smile.

The next morning, Mina is met with the sight of Momo, bundled up in an unnecessary winter coat, waiting for her outside of her front door. She doesn’t even try to fight the smile that reaches her face.

“Ready?” Mina nods at Momo’s question, locking her door and falling in step with the woman. It’s a quiet morning with few commuters out and about. They’re almost to the subway station when Mina turns to Momo. Momo’s looking out at the scenery before them, eyes wide and taking everything in. There’s a sort of innocence to it that warms Mina from the inside out.

“You can wait inside,” Momo looked at her, a silent question in her gaze. “In the mornings, I mean. You don’t have to stay outside, you can come in if you want,”

“Okay.” Momo’s gaze went to the ground beneath their feet.

“Maybe I can make you breakfast sometime too, if you want,” Mina offered. She could see the small smile on Momo’s face grow.

“I think I’d like that,”

Mina resisted the urge to speak aloud to Momo, wave her hands in front of her face— anything to capture the girl’s attention. Following her gaze, she rolled her eyes— Sana, again. At first, Mina found entertainment in teasing Momo about her obvious interest in her coworker. Lately, she couldn’t put a word to the feelings that slithered nastily in her gut whenever she saw Momo’s attention on her, especially since she stopped trying to be subtle about it.

“Does that kind of make sense?” Jeongyeon spoke, pointing at the computer screen that sat before her and Mina. Mina’s gaze was pulled away from the Yokai. She must’ve had a delayed reaction time, because Jeongyeon let out a small sigh. “Sorry, I kind of suck at explaining—”

“No! It’s not you, I’m just all over the place, right now,” A guilty laugh fell past Mina’s lips. Jeongyeon had been showing her the ropes for a couple of days now after somehow convincing Jihyo to let Mina shadow her. The last thing she wanted was to waste Jeongyeon’s time.

“Oh,” Jeongyeon spoke. Mina waited for her to move on, maybe explain the subject a little more in depth. Instead, she turned to Mina with a concerned expression. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Jeongyeon’s gaze remained piercing. Mina cleared her throat. “Anyway, what’re you programming again?” She looked diligently at the screen— Jeongyeon didn’t move.

“You can talk to me, you know,” Jeongyeon rubbed at the back of her neck. “I mean, I know we’re not super close or anything, but I’m here, if you wanted to talk?” Mina softened. She placed a hand on Jeongyeon’s arm.

“I’m fine, just kind of out of it,” Mina shot her a warm smile. “I appreciate it though,” Jeongyeon returned the smile.

“Anyway, programming! Fun stuff we got here,” Jeongyeon joked, managing to pull a small smile from Mina.

The office didn’t have a designated lunch time or work schedules for the matter (other than Mina, whose internship required that she work a certain amount of hours to fulfill its requirements), so nowadays Mina’s lunch was usually determined by whenever Jeongyeon felt hungry enough to leave her desk. This time it was Sana forcing them to get food with her.

“I just need to finish this real quick!” Jeongyeon’s hands gripped helplessly at her desk as Sana pulled her chair away.

“You said that twenty minutes ago! I’m hungry, woman!” Mina chuckled, momentarily distracted by a pull on her sleeve. Momo sat beside her on Jeongyeon’s desk, pouting.

“I’m with Sana on this one,” Mina nodded, conceding. She pat Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“We should probably take a break,” She encouraged. Jeongyeon sighed, letting go of the desk. Sana let out a joyous shout, followed by Jeongyeon shushing her.

Upon exiting the office space, Mina split from the group with her own lunch in hand. She’d only taken a couple of steps, stopping at the sound of her name.

“Did you wanna have lunch with us today? I’ll make Sana pay,” Sana slapped Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Mina shook her head— she was usually invited along, but she very well couldn’t offer Momo any food in front of them.

“I’m fine, I packed my own,” She shook the lunchbox in her hands.

“Are you sure? Where do you even spend lunch?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Probably with cooler people than you,” Sana teased. Jeongyeon scoffed. Momo tugged at her sleeve again, entering her line of sight, shrugging.

“Why not?” Mina turned to the other two, patiently waiting for a reply.

“Uh, sure,” She spoke.

Sana and Jeongyeon escorted Mina to the benches in the courtyard of the building. It was a nice spot and maybe it would’ve been exactly what Mina needed— fresh air, warm sun on her skin after being stuck in the building all day. Maybe Mina would’ve enjoyed it if Momo weren’t being so distracting.

Sana did a ridiculous impression of some Japanese comedian provoking laughter from Jeongyeon and the Yokai. Mina shot an incredulous look at the Yokai, not that she’d see it, seeing as she was too busy staring at Sana across the way, like she’d been the entirety of the lunch.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Mina muttered under her breath, walking away without checking to see if Momo was following.

She was. Momo spoke first.

“What’s up with you?” Mina glanced about the bathroom, checking for empty stalls before replying.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, you just seem—”

“I’m just tired, Momo,” Mina sighed.

“You weren’t acting like this this morning,” Mina grit her teeth. She fell into the angry heat that lashed at her insides, twisting when she saw that stupid innocent look on Momo’s face.

“Why don’t you just talk to her?”

“What?” Momo’s brows furrowed. “I’m not following,”

“Sana, you keep looking at her like that, it’s—” Mina stopped. Annoying? Sappy to the point that it’s disgusting?

“Are you mad at me?”

“I—” Mina pinched the bridge of her nose. Was that how she felt? She looked at Momo, her gaze wide and confused, searching Mina’s face. “Sorry,” She deflated, leaning against the bathroom sinks. “I really am tired, I don’t know why—” She faced Momo again. “Sorry,” She ended softly.

Momo sighed. She walked closer to Mina wrapping her into a tight hug. Mina let out a long breath.

“It’s okay,” Momo replied. They stood, Mina listening to Momo’s steady breathing. “Was that our first fight?” Momo mumbled against her shoulder. Mina let out a chuckle.

“Uhm, discounting the time you broke into my house—”

“Teleported,”

“And the day after in the bathroom...yeah,” Mina swallowed. Technically, it _was_ their first fight, within the span of the friendship that is. And Mina was one who caused it. For no reason. Momo rubbed at her back.

“Jeongyeon looks like a good cook,” She spoke. Mina laughed quietly, remembering the blatant stares she was giving Jeonyeon’s elaborate lunch. She pulled back.

“It was your idea to have lunch with other people,”

“Don’t let me make decisions anymore,”

“I’ll try my best,”

Maybe it was Mina’s brain calming down from that odd burst of anger, and maybe she was kidding herself, but she swore that Momo was making an effort to not overtly stare at Sana throughout the duration of their lunch. And that maybe Momo was blabbing more than usual about anything that happened to cross the Yokai’s thoughts. Not that Mina minded. She didn’t. Not at all.

—

On a rare day that Mina doesn’t have a shift at the cafe after her internship, she and Momo sit at her coffee table, eating take-out. The TV is on in the background with some show that Momo chose.

Mina’s suddenly struck by a thought. “Momo,” Her head shoots up, away from the jokbal she was excitedly eating. Mina’s lips tilted into a small smile, she cleared her throat, losing her train of thought momentarily. “Do you have a place?”

“A place?”

“Like, a home? Do you live anywhere?”

“Oh! Uh...no.” Momo glanced away from Mina. “I don’t really sleep or anything, so I don’t really need a place,” She shrugged.

“Oh,” Mina contemplated this for a moment. “That makes sense I guess. Where do you spend most of your time then?”

“Walking around,” Momo turned back to eating her jokbal, albeit less enthusiastically. “Sometimes I’ll find a park to sit around in, maybe a nice roof, I’ll visit other Yokai sometimes,” Mina frowned. She couldn’t imagine not having some sort of stability— a place to always come back to. Momo may have been a spirit, but she was as human as anyone Mina had met.

“If you want...you can take the spare room,” Momo looked at her, genuine surprise painting her features.

“What? No, Mitang, you don’t— I don’t need a bed or anything, I’m not—” She swallowed, shifting uncomfortably.

“I want you here though, or, I mean, I’m not forcing you to stay, but if you want a place, I’d like that place to be here. I don’t mind at all,” Mina spoke softly, placing a warm hand on Momo’s shoulder. “And you basically live here anyway, so,” Mina shrugged.

It was true. The Yokai spent her mornings usually in Mina’s living room, or kitchen (she was definitely acquainted with the kitchen by now) waiting for Mina to wake up, her evenings spending time with Mina as she got ready for work, ate, played video games or worked on her laptop. Any other time in her day was occupied by actually going to work with Mina.

Momo contemplated for a moment, before nodding.

“I think I’d like that,”

“Yeah?” Mina gave a tentative smile.

“Yeah...do I have to pay rent?” Momo’s eyes widened, “Wait! I didn’t want that to sound like I didn’t want to pay rent! I’m totally willing to pay rent!” Mina giggled.

“Uh, we’ll see. If anything I’ll probably just have you pitch in for food.” Mina thought for a second. “Wait, how do you have money?” Momo had paid every single time she had gotten coffee at the shop, but it wasn’t like Momo had a job or anything of the sort.

“Ah...that’s a secret,” Momo winked. Mina flushed momentarily.

“Please tell me it’s not illegal,”

“No!” Momo pursed her lips. “I don’t steal or anything, I just...have some saved up,” She shrugged. “Don’t worry about it Mitang,” Momo smiled.

Mina opened her mouth, only to close it again. Maybe now wasn’t a good time to bring up the fact that she was more than well off— well, her parents were, but inheritance was a hell of a thing. Instead, she just nodded.

“If...it were— illegal, that is— you would tell me right?” Mina ventured. Momo’s smile didn’t falter, she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“Of course Mitang,”

Momo moving in was a natural progression— the guest room didn’t have a bed or much else. Mina had used it more as a storage space (not that she had much storage to begin with), but she did have a roll out mat. Momo insisted that she didn’t need anything of the sort— she didn’t have physical clothes or a need to sleep, but Mina’s insistence seemed to get her somewhere, as Momo decided to let her set it up in the corner of her new room.

If Mina were being honest with herself, she felt a lot better knowing that Momo was just in the other room. Before, Momo would just leave out the front door with a wave before Mina went to bed. Now, she and Momo would part, leaving to their respective rooms. It felt better like this, for whatever reason that Mina couldn’t seem to understand. Maybe it was the comforting feeling she’d get when she woke up to Momo rustling in the fridge, failing to make breakfast for the both of them, or when Momo would just sit beside her, laughing at some comedy on TV while Mina typed away at her laptop. Or maybe it was that Momo was just always there, smiling and encouraging her, her bright and energetic nature unrivaled.

— 

In a rare occurrence, Mina had gone to work alone. Momo had “things to take care of”, whatever that meant. Mina would be lying if that didn’t concern her a bit, but Momo didn’t seem like the type to get into trouble. Well, not too much of it anyway.

Mina stepped through the door, letting out a heavy sigh. Her cheeks were ruddy, nose red, from the cold weather they’d been getting lately. Though she'd felt a lot warmer, met with the sight of Momo sitting on the couch in pajamas, wrapped in a blanket, watching some weird Korean drama.

“Tired?” Momo paused her drama to regard Mina. Mina gave her a weak smile. She couldn’t put her finger on why exactly today was so exhausting— the same things were done in the same manner, yet, it seemed that Momo was enough to always inject energy into her day. Looking at the girl now, hair tied up cutely in twin buns, concern coloring her eyes, Mina could easily reach the conclusion she’d known all day: She’d missed Momo. She’d really missed Momo.

Mina nodded minutely, taking off her heavy coat and shoes. “Yeah, a bit,” Momo hummed, opening her arms.

“C’mere,” Momo gestured for Mina to come closer, though Mina sat still, thoughts racing. Momo’s head tilted in question. “You don’t like to cuddle?”

Mina thought. She was never touchy in a general sense— it was Momo that usually did those things. It was Momo that would rest her chin against her shoulder while they waited in line at the grocery store, or Momo who would cling to Mina’s arm while they walked, or Momo that held Mina’s hand. It was Momo’s fault that Mina craved warmth against her body more often than not.

So, instead of answering the question, Mina moved to the couch, sitting on the cushion closest to Momo. Momo tugged her lightly until Mina’s side was flush against her body, head resting against her shoulder. Momo brushed her hand against Mina’s shoulder, rubbing there in a soothing manner for a second, before wrapping her arm around Mina’s waist, pulling her tighter against herself. Mina felt warm all over— comfortably so, if her drooping eyelids were a testament.

“What did you have to do today?” Mina asked, yawning after uttering the last word.

“Ah, I had a friend I needed to meet with,”

“Friend?”

“Another Yokai, she’s having a bit of an emotional crisis,” Momo chuckled. Mina hummed, feeling the vibrations against her body.

“Momoring,” She sighed.

“Huh?”

“My nickname for you,” Mina muttered. Momo hummed.

“I like it,”

Mina was only able to catch a couple minutes of the drama before she succumbed to sleep.

Mina woke to Momo’s face hovering over her. She let out a shriek, causing the Yokai to pull back with surprise.

“Sorry,” Momo spoke, a sheepish smile on her face. Mina groaned. A sudden thought penetrated her sleep-addled mind— she glanced around her room. Momo beat her to the punch, answering her question before she could verbalize it.

“I carried you here. You knocked out,” She laughed. Mina blushed.

“What were you doing?” Momo sent her a confused look. Mina sighed, “Just before…? When I woke up—?”

“Oh! I was trying to decide when would be an appropriate time to wake you. I want food,” She nodded. Mina rolled her eyes.

“Momoring,” Mina groaned, covering her face with a pillow. She moved the object away, peering curiously at Momo when she was only met with silence. The woman sat with a smug smile on her face, eyes bright. “What?”

“You called me Momoring,” Mina flushed covering her face again.

“I’m never calling you that again,”

“Wait no!” Mina laughed evilly. She felt the bed dip under Momo’s added weight. “Mina,” She whined. Mina let out a dramatic sigh, sparing Momo a glance.

“Think you can heat up the kettle without burning the building down?” Momo nodded with a smile, teleporting to the kitchen in an instant. Mina rolled her eyes, paying no mind to the wide grin on her face.

Mina was in the middle of cooking some bacon when three knocks came to the door. Mina excused herself from the kitchen, making sure Momo wouldn’t totally char their breakfast, before making her way to the door.

Dahyun stood, bouncing on the tips of her toes, face brightening when she and Mina came face to face.

“Hey?” Mina spoke first.

“Hey, you left this at the shop,” She handed a coin purse to Mina— Mina let out a noise of surprise.

“Oh! Thanks! I honestly didn’t even realize,” Mina’s head had been all over the place lately. Mostly due to one reason. That one reason occupied her kitchen as she spoke.

“No problem! I hope you don’t mind me stopping by, Tzuyu was gonna give it to you yesterday but she had class, so I offered to take it and, uh…” Dahyun’s rambling trailed off, her eyes staring somewhere behind Mina. Somehow, Mina knew exactly what she was looking at before she herself turned.

Momo leaned out of the kitchen, catching Dahyun's gaze. It was then that Mina also comprehended the fact that Momo was shirtless, of course, in only a pair of running shorts and sports bra. She gave a friendly wave.

“Hi!” Momo greeted Dahyun. Dahyun flushed. She cleared her throat.

“Hi?”

“Uh,” Mina fumbled, tearing her eyes from Momo’s figure. “She’s just— that’s my roommate...Momo, her name’s Momo.”

“I’m Momo,” Momo repeated, waving, a bright smile on her face. Mina fought hard against the giddy feeling that’s erupted in her stomach.

“I’m Dahyun,” Dahyun seemed to somewhat get over her fluster. Momo started to approach the door, stopping, close to Mina’s shoulder— Mina could feel that heat of her body, despite their proximity.

“Oh? You’re the one she tutors?” Momo gave Dahyun a curious look. Mina was pretty impressed with Momo’s acting. Then again, she’d approached her all those times at the cafe, pretending that she hadn’t been watching Mina the entire time.

“Yep, that’s me. And my roommate...she’s, uh, not here, obviously,” Momo gave a small chuckle. “We’re eternally grateful to Mina,”

“Ah, yeah, she’s pretty brilliant,” Momo slung an arm around Mina’s shoulder— Mina blushed.

“Uh, anyway, thanks for the notebook, you really didn’t have to come all this way,” Dahyun waved away her comment.

“It’s fine! I don’t mind at all,” She smiled. “I’ll see later?” Mina nodded. “Oh,” Dahyun’s gaze caught Momo again, the slight flush coming back. “It was nice meeting you,”

“You too,” Momo nodded. Dahyun waved a final time before leaving, walking down the stairwell.

Mina slumped against the, now closed, door, letting out a sigh.

“She’s adorable,” Momo commented. Mina nodded.

“She’s too good for this world,” Momo hummed at Mina’s remark. “She was also _really_ distracted by your abs,” Momo seemed to flush at this.

“What?” She looked down, as if she were unaware of her own body. Mina rolled her eyes.

“Obviously,”

“Obviously?” Momo gave her a questioning look, before a mischievous smile grew on her face. Mina’s stomach flipped a bit. “What do _you_ think of my abs?” She splayed a hand against her own torso, playfully showing her stomach off. Mina grew red.

“They’re...nice,” Momo snorted. Mina prepared for another teasing comment, but Momo seemed to be playing nice today.

“Ready to eat?”

“Only if you plate the food,” Momo stuck her tongue out at her playfully. She grabbed at Mina’s hand, leading her into the kitchen. A soft smile fell onto Mina’s face.

— 

Mina’s eyes went unfocused as she stared, nowhere in particular, boredom piercing her brain. Every now and then, Momo would capture her attention, doing something inane, like practicing her stretches. Do Yokai even need to stretch? Mina questioned. She’d have to ask Momo that sometime.

“Hey, Mina,” Dahyun’s voice was oddly small and nervous. Mina raised a brow, turning to face her. She stood, rag in hand, half-heartedly wiping down a section of the counter. Particularly not looking at Mina.

“Yeah?” Dahyun paused her actions.

“Uhh, this isn’t my business or anything...but,” Dahyun cleared her throat. Her cheeks grew red. “...are you dating Momo?”

Mina sputtered, she couldn’t help but turn to the aforementioned subject herself. Was it just Mina or was Momo looking paler than usual? “I— no, no, we’re not...dating, we’re just roommates. And friends.” Momo bit her lip. Mina looked away.

“Oh! I was just, you two seemed pretty close,”

“Well, we _are_ friends,” Mina cleared her throat. She watched Dahyun, who still refused to give into eye contact. “Why? Do we...seem…?” Mina glanced at Momo again. She was oddly quiet, but she seemed to be watching the scene unfolding intently.

“I was just wondering, I mean, you didn’t— you haven’t mentioned having a girlfriend, so I wasn’t sure if...I don’t know, it was sort of stupid,” Dahyun mumbled. Mina frowned.

“It’s not a stupid question,” Momo shot her a curious look. “I mean, anyone could’ve drawn that conclusion, I guess,” Mina tried to give a reassuring smile to Dahyun, who almost immediately mirrored the action, leaving Mina to deflate happily.

Momo didn’t really speak to Mina until they got back home.

“Do we look like a couple?” She asked. Mina didn’t know what to say to that, in fact, she wasn’t sure she _could_ say anything to that. But she swallowed, and tried her best anyway.

“I guess? I mean, according to Dahyun, but it...it’s Dahyun, I’m sure she just saw you, half naked and, I don’t know, thought…” Mina didn’t know how else to end that sentence. 

“Oh,” The two grew silent again. Mina felt a sort of panic bubble in her chest. Momo wasn’t ever _not_ making sound, Momo was naturally loud by nature. Her whole presence took over the room— so to see her like this? Mina was at a loss.

“Are you...does it make you uncomfortable? That we’re— that she thinks, or thought…?”

“No, no, it’s not, that,” Momo shrugged. “I’m gonna be out tonight, so don’t wait up, okay Mitang?” Mina couldn’t say anything. She didn’t say anything, not when Momo gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder and a strained smile, and not when Momo left out the front door.

Mina wakes up with a start. She can’t put a finger on what it was— until she heard mumbling coming from the vicinity of the living room. She shuffled out of her bed, heart thumping heavily, because Momo was home after spending last night at god knows where for god knows how long.

Her train of thought is abruptly cut off when she sees Momo sitting in the living room with a random girl. A random pretty girl. Mina wasn’t sure why it felt like a punch to the gut. The girl catches her gaze first, causing Momo to look up.

“Oh, hey,” She spoke. She didn’t look anything like she did last night, heavy and thoughtful. No, the Momo that greeted her this morning was happy and excitable again. Mina’s eyes went to the mystery girl. “This is Nayeon,” Momo introduced. Nayeon bowed respectfully before slapping Momo’s shoulder.

“You didn’t tell her I’d be here?”

“It wasn’t exactly planned,” Momo muttered. “Sorry Mitang, she was just leaving— ”

“No, it’s fine, you live here too, you can have guests,” Mina interrupted sharply. Nayeon’s eyes bounced between the two of them. She stood with finality.

“I really was just on my way out, but thank you,” She bowed again, letting herself out the front door. Mina stayed standing, Momo on the couch. Silence stretched between them.

“Did you want breakfast—?”

“Were you with her last night?” Mina crossed her arms, tightening them around her frame. Momo nodded.

“Yeah, she, uh, needed some help,” Mina nodded.

“Are you two…?”

“What? No. Does it matter?” Momo replied, the statement having some bite. Mina sighed.

“I was just worried...you kind of bailed last night,”

“I know, sorry, but I was with her. She’s the one that was having the emotional crisis a while back,” Mina’s brows furrowed.

“When you couldn’t come to work with me?”

“That’s the one,” Momo gave her a grin. “She has feelings for a human, and she doesn’t really do feelings, so she freaked out a bit,” She chuckled. Mina felt a weight fall from her chest.

“A human? She’s a—?” Mina rubbed her temple. Of course she’s a Yokai. Momo had mentioned having Yokai friends. Mina was an idiot.

“Yep,” Momo nodded. “Apparently she scored a date with her though,”

“Is that...allowed? Yokai and humans…?” Momo looked up thoughtfully.

“Well, there’s no rule against it. It’s been happening for years,” Mina hummed.

“Have you ever been with a human?” Momo looked at her with surprise.

“Oh, no,” She laughed.

“I mean, you liked Sana,” Mina trailed off, watching Momo carefully.

Momo shook her head. “I thought she was cute, that’s different,” Mina hummed, hoping she’d come across as indifferent. She couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief wash over her.

“Would you ever be with a human?” Momo’s gaze grew contemplative as she looked at Mina. Mina resisted the urge to shift nervously, feeling that she was on display.

“I guess we’ll see,”

—

Being around Momo became such a normal thing in Mina’s life that she had forgotten the Yokai’s original goal for befriending her.

The afternoon was a quiet one. Dahyun and Tzuyu worked hard to create a tower out of stir sticks and Mina provided commentary every now and then. All eyes looked up when the bell above the door rang.

“At your six!” Momo frantically slapped at her shoulder. Mina rolled her eyes— she’d have to teach Momo what ‘At your six’ meant, because where she was pointing at was decidedly not her ‘six’.

“My favorite group of people!” Chaeyoung greeted the three baristas with a smile.

“I’m busy,” Dahyun spoke, full concentration on her stir stick tower. Chaeyoung pouted.

“What makes you think I’m here for you?” Chaeyoung quirked a brow.

“Hey Chaeng,” Tzuyu greeted, looking up from their creation. She moved to the espresso machine to make Chaeyoung’s drink.

“Hey Tzuyu,” She turned to Mina, a sudden shy smile taking over her features, “Hi Mina,”

“Hi,” Mina offered a small wave. “Regular?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Chaeyoung tapped her card against the counter, waiting for Mina to ring up her order.

“Alright,” Mina slid the card reader to Chaeyoung, whose eyes had yet to leave her face. Mina blinked. “Uh—”

“Sorry—” Chaeyoung fumbled with her card, shoving it into the machine. Mina was sure she and Momo were sharing the same confused expression on their face.

“What’s wrong with her?” Momo spoke. The pure bluntness would’ve made Mina laugh if she weren’t in front of three other people.

By this time, Chaeyoung would usually move to talk to Dahyun or to the other side of the counter to grab her drink. Instead, she stayed in front of the register, catching Mina’s eyes in glances.

“Chae—” Mina started.

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” The shorter girl finally said. Mina waited. “Uh, I have an art exhibition coming up and I was wondering if you could come? Or wanted to come, I’d like it if you’d come...with me,” Chaeyoung stumbled.

“Holy shit! She’s making a move! This is your moment Mitang!” Momo whispered in her ear. The whispering was unnecessary, seeing as no one else could hear her. Mina was momentarily distracted by the sound of Tzuyu chuckling behind her as she handed the drink over to Chaeyoung.

“Uh, sure,” Chaeyoung smiled. “So, when’s the exhibit?”

“Oh! Uh, I can— I can text you the details,”

“That’d be great, thanks,” Mina returned her smile. Chaeyoung left with a soft smile, and a ‘See you later’.

“YES! I’m pretty sure you made date plans with her,” Mina rolled her eyes subtly. She could hear Momo jumping behind her. Mina had trouble figuring out how to swallow that sinking feeling that was forming in her gut.

—

Mina’s supposed date with Chaeyoung comes quickly, and before Mina knows it, she’s standing at the front door with Momo fixing her hair, prepping her for her date. Momo decided to not be present for Mina’s date to give them a little privacy, which Mina thought was a bit ridiculous, but she wasn’t gonna fight her on it.

“Nervous?” Momo asks, eyes searching. Mina shakes her head. Because she’s not, oddly enough. She hasn’t been. Even during that interaction with Chaeyoung at the cafe where the girl was obviously fumbling, Mina hadn’t felt a bit of nervous energy. She supposed that she could chalk it up to being desensitized after so many tutoring sessions between her and the shorter girl.

“Good,” Momo’s hands went to her shoulders as she maintained their eye contact. “You’re gonna kill it,” Mina giggled, shaking her head.

“You’re making this a bit of a bigger deal than it is,” Mina remarked with a smirk. Momo rolled her eyes.

“I just want you to be happy,” She spoke. Mina felt shivers go down her spine at the soft reply. She couldn’t help her natural reaction to pull the woman into her arms, burying her head in the crook of her neck. She let out a breath.

Momo pulled away first, pushing her out the door with a grin.

“See you later, unless Chaeyoung decides to take you home,” She winked. Mina rolled her eyes.

When Mina enters the exhibit space, her attention is drawn by a familiar voice, calling her name. She smiles at the sight of Chaeyoung in a dress, hair done in waves and light makeup on her face.

“Hey,” She greeted, pulling the girl into a hug. Chaeyoung stiffened, before returning the gesture.

“So, where’s your work at?” Mina asked, pulling away from the embrace. Her eyes shot to the pieces scattered on the walls around them. People walked to and fro, muttering comments to one another about, what Mina assumed to be, the pieces that surrounded them..

“Over here, come on,” Chaeyoung guided her further into the building until they reached a solitary room. Mina let out a gasp. Chaeyoung had shown Mina some of her work before, small things here and there, but she’d always been secretive about it. There were different sized works throughout, small canvases, large ones that took up most of the wall space. Mina approached one that was brightly colored, yellow being the primary shade with hints of red and blue. Chaeyoung had an eye for abstract work, that was for sure.

When Chaeyoung approached her, she spoke. “You’re great, Chaeng,” A shy smile fell on the girl’s lips.

“I’m glad you like it,”

They walked the rest of the exhibition together, with Chaeyoung geeking out about every aspect of every piece of work. It was entertaining, and Mina watched on with a smile. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, in the form of a warm, high pitched voice that almost always accompanied her. She couldn’t help but feel a little cold at the lack of Momo’s presence.

When they had walked about the entirety of the exhibit, Chaeyoung pulled her into the courtyard of the building. Greenery overflowed through the small space, pathways being the only source of lighting, with small lamps lining the way. They sat together at a bench, basking in the quiet of the night. Guilt shot through her chest when Chaeyoung’s hand found her’s.

“Mina,” Chaeyoung spoke. Mina looked at her. “Uh, I wanted to say…” She trailed off. Mina’s heart clenched painfully as she waited for those words. “I like you a lot Mina,” Mina bit her lip.

She looked at Chaeyoung. At Chaeyoung’s shy gaze. At the soft hand that held her own. And she knew.

“Chaeng, I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung’s face fell. “I don’t feel the same way,” She nodded.

“It’s alright,” She gave a shaky smile. “You shouldn’t have to apologize,” Mina swallowed.

“Is there...someone else? Not that there had to be someone else, I just—”

“Chaeng,” Mina chuckled, squeezing Chaeyoung’s hand. “It’s fine. I uh…” Flashes of warm brown eyes and a bright smile invade her brain. Mina couldn’t force her mouth to form the words balancing precariously on the tip of her tongue. Chaeyoung seemed to understand her silence.

“Your roommate?” Chaeyoung ventured. Mina’s eyes widened. “Sorry,” Chaeyoung grimaced, “Dahyun mentioned that she thought that you two were together or something. She just told me because she knew that I liked you,”

“Oh,” Mina swallowed the information down. “Uh, yeah. It is. She’s...that someone else,” Mina managed to mutter. And with that small admittance, she felt a wave of nervous energy settle over her body and mind. She liked Momo. Momo. Her Momo. She looked up when Chaeyoung’s hand squeezed her. Chaeyoung regarded her with a soft smile.

“You should tell her that you like her,”

“It’s sort of a...new thing. I’m kind of...working it out,” Mina sighed.

“Ah,” Chaeyoung grew quiet. Her eyes went to the sky. “Mina?” Mina hummed. “Thanks for coming,” Mina nodded, a small smile on her face.

—

Living with Momo went from one of the most enjoyable experiences in her life to the most stress inducing factor in her life.

After her talk with Chaeyoung, she couldn’t help but notice all the little things she hadn’t paid any mind to before. Like how Momo would hold her and cuddle against her when they watched TV. Or how Momo did her best to help her in the kitchen, despite her utter lack of cooking skills— and took care to wash the dishes after. And how Momo’s weird laugh would never fail to make her smile, or how warm Momo’s presence generally made her feel.

Mina had mulled over Chaeyoung’s words. She knew she had to tell Momo— she was nearly bursting at the seams with feelings for the girl. But everytime she tried, everytime the thought even entered her mind to attempt to say those words, her mind bailed on her. She was struck mute by the Yokai’s presence.

They were laying on the couch, cuddled together, when Mina got the text. Momo glanced over, a smirk taking over her face.

“Chaeyoung?”

“Yeah,”

“Another date?” Mina cleared her throat.

“Uh, no, she just invited me to hang out with her and Dahyun tomorrow night,” Momo nodded. Mina had told her the night she came back from the date that she wasn’t into Chaeyoung. Of course, skipping over some key details. Momo, oddly enough, and to Mina’s complete frustration, seemed to keep rooting for them.

Mina was in the middle of texting Chaeyoung back when she was struck still by Momo’s hand, moving on her hip. Her thumb caught the sliver of skin where her top had ridden up. Mina swallowed, feeling the digit smooth circles over the expanse.

“You should go,” Momo encouraged with a smile, completely oblivious to Mina’s inner turmoil. Mina simply nodded, trying her best to type a coherent sentence. Momo shifted with a sigh, and with that simple movement, the rest of her hand followed her thumb, slipping under her shirt.

Mina was gonna die young.

She, not so subtly, jerked forward to grab her glass off of the coffee table, muttering some excuse about needing a drink and rushed into the kitchen. She decided that it would look a bit suspicious if she stood around the kitchen doing nothing for a couple of minutes, so she resorted to fumbling through the fridge.

“Mitang?” Mina’s head hit the top of the fridge. She groaned, pulling away from the icebox. Momo’s eyes were wide. “Are you alright?” Her hand went to Mina’s head, rubbing at the affected spot.

Lately, Mina’s eyes couldn’t help but be pulled by the sight of Momo. She lingered on the soft skin of cheeks, her warm eyes, her lips— that usually where Mina stopped.

“I’m fine,” Mina cleared her throat, turning to grab a soda from the fridge before standing.

When they returned to the couch, things didn’t get any better. (Insert gay shit)

  
  


Mina’s mind whirled. It was like her neurons were doing cartwheels, and it wasn’t necessarily a pleasant experience. She sat up in bed with a sigh, deciding to find some sort of entertainment within her phone. And to Mina’s total lack of surprise, nothing worked. Absolutely nothing. Her fingers hovered over the contact that had been in her mind ever since her first failed attempt at confessing to the woman that occupied her guest room across the hall.

She pressed the button.

“Mina?” Jeongyeon’s voice filtered through the phone. Mina closed her eyes.

“Hey, uh,” Mina took a breath. Jeongyeon stayed quiet on the other end. “I needed some advice,” Jeongyeon hummed.

“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine...just, figuring some stuff out,” Jeongyeon hummed again, prompting her to continue. “There’s someone, a close friend, that I...I think— no, I have feelings for her,”

Jeongyeon paused. “Is this a bad thing?”

“I’m just,” Mina rubbed a hand down her face. “Everytime I try to tell her I just— I can’t Jeong, it’s ridiculous,” She sighed. Jeongyeon chuckled.

“What’re you afraid of?”

What was she afraid of? Momo not reciprocating, that was definitely on the list. Maybe the fact that Momo seemed to be a little too invested in getting Mina together with Chaeyoung?  
The fact that Momo could disappear at any moment, despite living with Mina?

“I’m afraid I’m gonna lose her,” The line went quiet again.

“That’s not really something you can prevent though. Whether she stays or leaves, it’s not up to you. All you can do is...be honest,” Mina mulled over the words. She bit her lip, eyes naturally going to her door, where she knew, just feet away, Momo sat in her room, probably watching TV.

“When’d you get so wise?” Mina chuckled.

“Trust me, I’m better at giving advice than following,” Jeongyeon grumbled.

“Having secret relationship problems?” Mina teased. Jeongyeon grew quiet. Mina gasped, “Wait, are you?”

“Uh. Yes...No.”

“Yes or no?”

“It’s kind of complicated,” Jeongyeon sighed.

“I get it,”

**—**

The next day, Mina was still on edge.

Every touch from Momo, intentional and not, sent flames throughout Mina’s body. She was extra jumpy, and Momo noticed because of course, Momo noticed. Maybe it was kind of obvious after Mina dropped the spatula three times while making eggs (Could Momo stop dancing like that in the kitchen?!).

The air between them grew tense— maybe it was Mina. Mina was tense and Momo was Momo, offering her the same saccharine smiles, being touchy like she always was, holding Mina, warming Mina from the inside out. Without really knowing it, Mina had subconsciously avoided Momo all day, despite being trapped in the apartment with her. Programming on her laptop helped with that.

Mina supposed that she couldn’t avoid Momo all day.

Momo poked at her shoulder, making Mina slide the headphones from her ears, with a quizzical look.

“Aren’t you meeting with Chaeyoung tonight?”

“Oh, shit,” Mina grumbled. She wasn’t late. Well. She would be bordering on it, that is, if she doesn’t take the quickest shower of her life and get her makeup done in ten minutes or less. She jumped up from her place on the couch and ran to her room. Momo beat her there, shoving a towel in her hand.

“Huh?” Mina questioned.

“Did you forget that I can stop time?” Momo asked with a grin. Mina sighed with relief. Momo regarded her carefully.

“Is that...okay?”

And maybe Mina’s emotions were fried after the amount of turmoil she’d been experiencing lately, but the soft concern on Momo’s face made Mina want to melt, and maybe she just wanted to stay on the couch next to Momo, holding Momo, listening to Momo laugh at something stupid on TV. Instead, Mina nods.

“It’s fine, Momoring,” Momo's face brightens again, and Mina has to look away.

“Get in the shower, I’ll pick out something for you to wear,” Mina bit her lip, nodding.

When she exited the shower, Momo ushered her to sit on her bed while she did her makeup for her. Mina did her best to contain her blushing as Momo’s hands gently flit across her face, dragging down sensitive skin.

Mina finally dressed in Momo’s outfit of choice, obviously the tightest fitting piece of clothing in her closet, a dark blue cocktail dress. Momo looked her up and down, and Mina felt fluttering in her stomach, a voice in the back of her head hoping, wishing that Momo felt it too. That gravity that pulled them together, that made Mina feel like she was going crazy.

“Ready?” Momo asked. Mina nodded reluctantly— a snap of Momo’s fingers followed the movement, and Mina assumed that time was moving again.

While Mina shuffled around the apartment looking for her wallet, Momo busied herself in the kitchen, making instant ramen. Mina watched as she fumbled with the wrapper, approaching her with a soft smile and taking the package from her. When she slid the cellophane away from the cup, Momo’s eyes brightened like she’d done a magic trick. Mina chuckled.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come?” Momo shook her head.

“It’s your time to be with them,” She shrugged. “I got shows to watch anyway,” Momo grinned. Mina bit her lip, nodding.

She watched, despondent, as Momo took her noodles to the dining table. Taking that as her cue, Mine shuffled to the front door, swinging it open with, what seemed like, the entirety of her body’s strength.

“Have fun!” Momo called out to her, mouth still full of ramen. Mina nodded, waving goodbye.

Mina made it not even ten steps out of the door before abruptly turning back into the apartment.

Momo looked up from her cup of noodles, mid-slurp, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of Mina— Mina who was supposed to be meeting Chaeyoung and Dahyun and their friends at a club, Mina whose dress felt a little too stiff, Mina who currently had her heels dangling from her hand and was trying her best to keep her nerves at bay.

Momo swallowed, grimacing a bit— Mina figured that she hadn’t managed to chew— before speaking, “Did you forget something?”

Mina shook her head. She stopped. Well, she did forget something. Technically. She cleared her throat.

“I...didn’t really want to go,” Momo regarded her.

“Did something happen? I thought...I mean, you didn’t seem very nervous anymore—”

“I— no, it’s not...nerves,” Mina spoke the last word, almost with a bitter chuckle. The insanity of the situation finding her. Momo kept uncharacteristically quiet, watching, waiting for Mina. “I want to be here,” Mina swallowed. She stepped towards Momo, stopping close— legs nearly grazing legs.

“Oh,” Momo’s eyes searched Mina’s, but Mina quickly lost the staring match, opting to watch as her hands found Momo’s own. She ran a thumb over Momo’s hand— it was a gesture meant to soothe. She wasn’t sure who she was soothing though. Mina’s mind kept running endless circles, a knot growing, clumping in her stomach.

She glanced up again catching Momo’s, almost helplessly confused, gaze. Mina felt a bit of guilt over being the cause of it. She moved her hand— the one that wasn’t occupying Momo’s— and brought it up to Momo’s cheek, holding her face. It worked. Momo’s expression seemed to soften at the touch, as she leaned into Mina’s hand. Mina couldn’t help the absolute warmth that erupted throughout her body.

“Momo?” Mina spoke again, not really knowing if it was a statement or sentence to finish. She wasn’t quite sure when her brain had been so disconnected from her mouth. Momo’s wide eyes asked her a silent question. Mina didn’t know how to answer it. In choppy motions, Mina leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Momo’s forehead, lingering. Then down, to her temple, to her cheek, to her jaw— Momo was still like a statue until Mina reached the corner of her mouth, pressing a chaste kiss there. Momo was the one to pull back.

“I don’t—” Momo’s confusion was back in full force. Actually, Mina wasn’t sure it ever left her. She wasn’t sure if she could explain— if she was able to really speak well enough to convey what was happening to them, what was happening inside Mina right now. Mina leaned forward again, pressing her forehead against Momo’s.

“...can I kiss you?” Mina spoke quietly. Momo only took a second to nod slowly. Mina swallowed before connecting their lips. It was a peck more than anything, though it still amazed Mina to feel just how alive Momo was— how she felt against her, the warmth of their lips connecting. Mina pulled back before she could get lost in that warmth— fearing she may burn up all over. Their hands stayed connected as she regarded Momo. The girl seemed to notice the same thing, as she shot a glance at their hands, still tangled, before looking at Mina again.

Momo’s cheeks were ruddy with color— it made Mina somewhat prideful, though it was drowned out by the white noise and anxiety building up inside of her. For once, Momo seemed lost for words.

“...why?” Momo asked. She seemed small and too vulnerable, Mina tightened her grip on Momo’s hand. Mina could be brave for Momo— Mina could be the one to take that first step

“I like you...a lot,” Mina confessed in a whisper. Momo’s look stayed incredulous.

“Really?” Mina couldn’t help the giggle that left her lips.

“I literally just kissed you,”

“I— well, I don’t know!” Momo ran a hand over the back of her neck, growing redder by the moment.

“Well, I do...like you...a lot,” Mina muttered. Momo stayed silent, letting her fingers wriggle within Mina’s grasp.

“I do too…” Momo looked at Mina, eyebrows furrowed. “A lot, actually. I was kind of...I felt guilty, a bit,” Now it was Mina’s turn to be confused. Momo caught her look, “It was— I was supposed to be helping you with...you know, and you liked Chaeyoung, and here I was falling for you...it wasn’t ideal,” Momo kept her gaze on their hands. Mina didn’t even fight the shy grin that planted itself on her face.

“That’s— I, we pretty much had the same experience,”

“Really…?” Hesitation laced through Momo’s voice. Mina tightened her grip on her hand. She wanted to take all that hesitation away. She wanted to make Momo smile again, make those eyes brighten. “Uh, so, not to sound, stupid or anything, but...what now?” Mina was inclined to ask Momo what she meant exactly, only to be hit with a realization.

“Oh...you’ve never been in a relationship,” It was a statement, not a question, but Momo nodded her head shyly anyway. Mina gave her an encouraging smile. “That doesn’t matter, all relationships are different anyway, there’s no...blueprints to follow,” Momo seemed to be taking all of this new information in with wide eyes. “Do you...want to? Date?”

“I— yes, I do,”

“Well, me too,” Mina watched Momo for a moment— the blush that colored her cheeks, the way that she played with Mina’s fingers. A sudden burst of laughter bubbled in Mina’s chest, causing Momo to look at her curiously. “I just—” Mina’s smile grew. “You were meddling with my love life the whole time, but, I don’t know, you’ve never been in one yourself— you were really just flying by the seat of your pants on this one, huh?”

Momo giggled. “I just thought you were cute,” Her whole body seemed to straighten— confidence back. “With how flustered you were, I wanted to get close to you. I wanted to see you happy, I guess,” Momo shrugged. Mina’s heart swelled.

Tinny ringing filled the quiet space of the apartment, making Mina jump a bit. A small smile settled on her lips at the feeling of Momo giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

“Hang on,” Mina spoke, giving Momo a bit of an apologetic grimace before reaching into her bag— one she’d haphazardly hung on the dining room chair closest to the two— and grabbing her phone.

“Hello?” She spoke.

“Hey! Just making sure you’re okay!” Dahyun’s perky voice filtered through the speaker of the phone. Mina’s eyes immediately drew to Momo, who was listening intently to the conversation.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I decided not to go,”

“Oh, is everything okay? Did you need a ride? I can pick you up—” There was a minor amount of grumbling on the other side of the line before Dahyun came back, “I mean, I can make Tzuyu pick you up, apparently she doesn’t trust me with her car—”

“Of course I don’t, you suck at driving,” Mina giggled at the muffled voice in the background.

“No, I’m fine, I’d really rather stay home, thanks for the offer though,”

“Are you sure?” At that moment, Mina’s heart soared at the feeling of Momo’s fingers slotting through the spaces between hers. She shared another glance with her, a contagious smile passed between the both of them.

“Yeah, really. We should get together again though,”

“That reminds me! Mina, There’s this new bakery over by Chae and I, I need to take you to it!” Mina shook her head, though the action was filled with affection.

“Alright, we’ll figure it out Dubu,”

“Okay, talk soon!” Hanging up, Mina's attention was brought to Momo again.

“So...what now?” Momo’s tone was uncharacteristically nervous as she asked Mina this, eyes searching.

“Wanna finish that drama?” Momo nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Can we order in?” Mina’s gaze fell accusingly to the ramen, forgotten on the table— Momo followed. “It’s all cold now,” She pouted exaggeratedly. Mina rolled her eyes.

“Sure, Momoring,”

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story. This was supposed to be a MiChaeng fic, but apparently MiMo’s love transcended my written word and it became a MiMo fic. I was digging their chemistry and decided to be chaotic and derail things.
> 
> (I still love you MiChaeng, sorry I cheated on you)


End file.
